Philosophy in a time of terror
by Rododindron
Summary: Elles étaient belles, grandes, comme les reines de la ville. Erigées en symbole de la puissance du pays. Et pourtant,en une fraction de seconde toutes les deux avaient disparues, ramenant les hommes à leur condition. Ils étaient tous égaux face à la mort.


_**Bonjour à tous et bienvenue sur ma nouvelle fiction où il n'y a ni chevaux, ni humour pour changer. Pour résumer, c'est l'histoire de trois couples qui subiront plus ou moins la même tragédie. En tant que premier couple j'ai mis du Oikawa/Iwaizumi parce que c'était plus facile. Les prochains seront une surprise :) (mais vous pouvez oublier le Kagehina, Tsukihina, Kenhina et tout ce qui contient Hinata, Yachi, Kenma et autres personnages niais. En tout cas les histoires seront plutôt courtes (j'ai prévu un développement d'environ 3 chapitre par point de vue).**_

 _ **Elle me tient beaucoup à cœur parce que j'avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Sur-ce je remercie Lave-Aisselle ma correctrice, et vous encourage à me dire ce que vous en pensez.**_

 _ **Ps : je ne garantis en rien la régularité de sortie de ce projet mdr**_

 _ **Bonne lecture et au plaisir de se retrouver au prochain chapitre, Rododindron.**_

Oikawa était assis sur le divan de son salon, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et son livre de biochimie dans les mains. Il devait absolument finir ses révisions aujourd'hui, comme ça la nuit venue il pourrait mieux profiter de la présence de son amour.  
Et s'ils partaient pour un dîner romantique ou une soirée au cabaret ? Après, ils feraient une balade en calèche, puis prononcerait leurs vœux à la belle étoile, dans le plus beau parc de la ville… Ah, New York… Cette ville fantastique et magique où toutes les cultures et les différences du continent américain sont réunies pour créer cet endroit unique au train de vie effréné.  
Ses taxis jaunes, ses gratte-ciel à s'en tordre la nuque, ses fast-food à chaque coin de rue…

Chaque jour de sa vie, Oikawa se disait qu'il avait bien fait de quitter le Japon pour s'installer ici. Il y avait Hanamaki et Matsukawa, ses meilleurs amis ; mais surtout il y avait la chose la plus fantastique de tous les temps, Iwaizumi. Son amant, sa drogue, sa raison de se lever le matin et de se coucher le soir, et qui vivait avec lui dans une ville fantastique que jamais il ne se lassait de contempler. Le soir à travers sa baie vitrée, les lumières multicolores des bâtiments défiaient la nuit et donnaient la sensation que jamais New York ne s'arrêtait de vivre. A chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux vers l'immensité de la ville, il se sentait à la fois minuscule, et terriblement fier.

Mais ce matin c'était un peu tendu, qu'Oikawa révisait. Tout ça à cause de ses pulsions, et du fait que chaque matin la première chose qu'il voyait en se levant était Iwaizumi sortant de la douche, une simple serviette autour de la taille. Bon c'est vrai, ce matin il s'était peut-être laissé emporter… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait si son cher et tendre n'avait pas la fermeté de le repousser jusqu'au bout ? Surtout que lui aussi, au vu des cris qu'il poussait il y trouvait son compte… En bref, il y a quelques heures il avait énervé Iwaizumi et l'avait encore une fois mis en retard. C'était la sixième fois ce mois-ci…

Malheureusement, ce pauvre Iwaizumi n'avait pas un patron commode, et avec ses retards cumulés il était bon pour une bonne prise de tête. D'ailleurs il s'y attendait, à être réprimandé. Mais pas à être suspendu pendant deux mois… Sur le coup, il en avait voulu à Oikawa, il l'avait grondé et lui avait laissé un message incendiaire en guise d'avertissement à la correction verbale qu'il allait se prendre en rentrant. D'un côté Oikawa s'en voulait un peu parce qu'il savait qu'Iwaizumi aimait son travail. D'un autre, un Iwa-chan au quasi-chômage voulait dire plus de bêtises, plus de câlins, et plus de baisers passionnés sur le divan de son salon les soirs d'ennui.

Enfin tout ça, une fois qu'il aura calmé la tempête qu'il avait déclenchée. Parce qu'il savait que peu importe sa faute, Iwaizumi lui pardonnerait toujours, tout comme lui, qui lui pardonnait toujours ses erreurs.

Connaissant son brun, il avait dû faire un tour chez Hanamaki pour se plaindre de la situation. Il essaya de le rappeler, sans succès. En y repensant cela lui faisait un peu peur. Est-ce que Iwaizumi lui en voulait au point de camper ailleurs et de le laisser méditer tout seul ? Non, Iwaizumi ne fuyait jamais l'affrontement. Il aimait même parfois trop ça… C'est peut-être même ça qui faisait de lui un si bon avocat, qui sait ?

Mais Tooru n'aimait pas la situation, il commençait vraiment à s'en vouloir et à culpabiliser, ce qui n'était en rien dans ses habitudes. Et même si il avait peur de l'ouragan qui allait lui tomber dessus, il préférait ça au silence de mort que lui infligeait Iwaizumi. Il coupa son téléphone, soupira et s'allongea sur le divan, son livre posé sur le torse. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de calmer son imagination qui ne cessait d'inventer à Iwaizumi des scénarios tous plus morbides les uns que les autres.

À 11h49 précisément, la porte s'ouvrit avec une grande violence, faisant sursauter Oikawa qui s'était endormi. Son premier réflexe fût de se relever, et de se retourner vers l'homme qu'il savait être Iwaizumi, et là, ce qu'il vit confirma toutes ses pensées obscures.

Il était en sueur, poussiéreux, crachant ses poumons comme un fumeur cancéreux. Il y avait deux, voire trois tâches rouges vif sur son costume de soie autrefois si beau. Ses chaussures étaient déchirées, troués, salies. Sa cravate était attachée autour de son bras, sûrement pour stopper le saignement d'une blessure. Mais il y avait plus, son visage était couvert de… de quoi ? Et ses yeux. Ses yeux meurtris par les larmes, injectés de sang à en faire pâlir le plus sauvage des tueurs. Il était tremblotant, haletant… Son beau visage était tiraillé par la peur et la tristesse.

Oikawa n'osa pas réagir, il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Surtout que c'était probablement de sa faute si Iwaizumi était dans cet état… Une vague de culpabilité déferla en lui et le secoua de toute part. Il n'avait même plus de voix pour lui dire à quel point il s'en voulait.

 _Et pourtant_

Pourtant Iwaizumi fit le premier pas, il s'avança avec détermination en direction d'Oikawa, retira sa veste, et fixa ses pupilles châtains d'un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ferma les yeux de peur de la raclée qu'il allait se prendre, mais à la place, Iwaizumi le prit dans ses bras.

Il le serra fort contre lui, fort comme il ne l'avait jamais serré. Si fort qu'il aurait pu le briser, si fort qu'il lui faisait mal… Il enfouit sa tête contre le cou de son amant, l'embrassa des dizaines, des centaines de fois. Sur la nuque, sur les joues, sur sa chevelure impeccable…

Oikawa ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Iwaizumi était dans cet état ? Pourquoi l'embrassait-il ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas énervé contre lui ?

Puis il entendit ses pleurs. Il pleurait, tout ce qu'il pouvait. Oikawa ne l'avait jamais entendu pleurer: pas de cette façon, pas avec cette intensité, pas avec cette tristesse et ce soulagement dans la voix, pas avec cette sincérité… Il sentait des larmes tremper sa chemise, celles d'Iwaizumi.

Et lui, il était toujours tétanisé. Par le questionnement, par l'incompréhension et par la culpabilité. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, était serrer ses propres bras autour du corps mutilé de son amant. Iwaizumi était secoué par les spasmes, Oikawa le retenait malgré lui, mais il sentait que lui aussi, tôt ou tard, il allait s'effondrer s'il ne s'arrêtait pas.

"Iwa-chan…? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Iwa-chan, Parle-moi je t'en supplie ! "

Mais il ne répondit pas, il se contentait d'embrasser Tooru encore et encore. Il passa ses mains sales et sanguinolentes sur sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Le baiser était maladroit, un peu brutal et vif, mais Oikawa y répondit parce qu'il savait qu'Hajime en avait besoin. Il y exprima toute sa tendresse, imposa un rythme plus lent, plus doux, pour calmer Iwaizumi. Sa bouche avait un goût de fumée, de sang et de désespoir qu'il ne saurait expliquer.

Lorsque sa respiration reprit un semblant de cohérence et qu'il avait cessé de pleurer, il le regarda à nouveau et lui dit:

"Tooru si tu savais comme je t'aime putain… Merci. Merci infiniment.

-Mais pourquoi ? Hajime arrête tu me fais peur !

-Merci…

-Non, tu devrais être énervé ! Tu as été viré à cause de moi…

-Je t'aime tellement…

-Explique-moi ce qui t'es arrivé pour te mettre dans cet état enfin ! Tu t'es fait agresser ? Renversé par une voiture ?

- _Tu es_ la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé de toute ma vie…

-Mais enfin tu vas me dire ce qui se passe !?

-Je t'aime Oikawa, plus que tout ce qu'il y a sur cette planète, je t'aime.

-Mais arrête ! Arrête de dire ça et explique-toi !

Il lui sourit tendrement, prit ses joues dans ses mains pour le forcer à voir son regard empli de pitié.

-Te connaissant, tu n'as pas regardé les infos ? N'est-ce pas ?

Tooru fronça les sourcils et s'interrogea.

-Comment ça, les infos ?

\- Tu es irrécupérable Tooru. Complètement déconnecté du monde…

-Mais explique-moi une bonne fois pour toute ! dit Tooru dont les yeux ne retenaient plus les larmes. »

Iwaizumi soupira et l'invita à s'asseoir, puis il posa sa main sur son épaule. Puis en expliquant à Oikawa ce qui était arrivé, il vit ce dernier se décomposer et pleurer comme jamais il ne l'avait vu pleurer.


End file.
